1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a label data generating method, a recording medium, a label data generating apparatus, and a label creating system for generating label data supplied to a label creating apparatus that creates labels by printing a printing image on a tape-shaped member and cutting out a printed portion.
2. Related Art
In the related art, it is known that a label creating apparatus generates label data and enables match printing (enlarged printing) that prints printing images larger than a tape width of a tape-shaped member on the tape-shaped member by dividing the printing image in a tape width direction into divided printing images (see JP-A-11-157136). In the match printing, if a plurality of copies are printed, the user selects whether to perform sequential match printing that performs printing in a sequence in which a series of divided printing images are collected, or non-sequential printing that performs printing in a sequence in which the same divided printing images are collected for a plurality of copies, and the label data is generated based on the selection result. Further, it is known that a label creating apparatus generates label data so that the sequential printing that prints printing images based on each item of individual information sequentially read from an information list obtained from a plurality of items of individual information is performed (see JP-A-2006-268388).